Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Origins". Plot (At the Death Egg in the living room, Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic are watching TV with the replays of the 2004 Summer Olympics on Video) *Eggman: Ah, what can i say about these Olympics? *Metal Sonic: Useless. *Eggman: No. There have been fun. When i was a kid, we used to have a field day at elementary school and a mini marathon. *Metal Sonic: What is this called again? *Eggman: The Athens 2004. Also known as the Games of the XXVIII Olympiad. *Metal Sonic: What letters of numbers are you using? *Eggman: Ancient. Roman. Past stuff. *Metal Sonic: You know that another dimension is going to compete with us. *Eggman: Yeah. Even Sonic is invited? Look like i won't be killing any animals for a while. *Metal Sonic: We were invited as well. *Eggman: But you weren't invited. I'm sorry to say this. *Metal Sonic: What? Impossible. How could they forget about me. *Eggman: It's not your fault. It's their fault. Every time they clean the olypmics, they left out stuff. After the next olympics is over, i'm going to steal one of their stuff to use them as weapons. (At the stadium, a bunch of workers are cleaning up the field after the olypmic games) *Worker #1: Looking good. *Worker #2: These sticks are high as a log stick. *Worker #3: These mats are like heavy. *Worker #4: Too much cleaning after running on the track. *Eggman: *dressed as a detective* Hello my friends, what is this tracking stuff doing here? *Worker #1: Oh, this is just all the olypmic stuff they have planned out. We're trying to clean the stadium as promised. *Eggman: Look like this stuff could have lend to me. *Worker #2: Wait, you want all of this? *Eggman: Yes. I just want to check out this olypmic place. *Worker #3: Are you sure? *Eggman: Oh ho ho ho. Look like this stadium. Isn't it wonderful? *Worker #4: Yes. If you say so. *Eggman: I'm going to sell them. I swear to god. *Stadium Boss: Okay guys, make sure you get everything cleaned up. *Eggman: Wait! I want all of your items in my lab. I have a company back there and it's really big. *Stadium Boss: Are you sure? *Eggman: Yes. I have money to give you all if i could buy them. *Stadium Boss: Attention everyone! This detective want all the olympic stuff into his company. *Eggman: Yes. We make it all clear. A success! *Worker #1: Let's pack it all up! *Worker #2: It's a wrap up. *Worker #3: Woo hoo. *Eggman: Let's get it together. *Worker #4: Alright. *Worker #5: Let's go! (Outside of the stadium, all the olympic items are being storage to Eggman's truck) *Eggman: Make room, make room, we're going to need a lot more space. *Stadium Boss: Is that better for you? *Eggman: Oh yes. All packed for the future. *Stadium Boss: Wait. What about our cash? *Eggman: *give a hundred dollars to the stadium boss* You're gettng paid on your own. Here you go. *Stadium Boss: Thanks a lot. *Eggman: Ho, ho, ho. I am ready to go. *Stadium Boss: Have a nice day. *Eggman: Woo hoo! I'm outta here. *Stadium Boss: Thanks a lot! *Eggman: *in the truck* Ho ho ho. Here we go. Jackpot! *drive the car* *Stadium Boss: Man, i guess he's going to have a blast playing with all of this olympic stuff in the other stadium. (On the road, Eggman is driving in his truck) *Eggman: He he he, secrets are real. Time to get the action pack going. *press the button* (The truck transform to a rocket-like ship and blast off to the Death Egg) *Old Man: Whoa! What the hell was that? (Eggman in his rocket truck arrives at the Death Egg, parking at the parking area inside) *Eggman: Ah hoy boys! I am back. *Metal Sonic: Welcome back master. *Eggman: Metal Sonic, thank you for waiting behind while i got all the olympics stuff ready. I'm going to create some secret weapons to destroy that hedgehog. *Metal Sonic: Right at your service. *Eggman: Good. That what i needed. *Metal Sonic: Do you have any gifts for us? *Eggman: Ho ho ho, not just gifts, i bought so many souvenirs. *open the truck door with the olympics stuff* Jackpot! *Metal Sonic: Whoa. *Eggman: Look at this stuff i got, we're going to make them as weapons in order to destroy that hedgehog because, i hate that hedgehog so much. *Metal Sonic: I know, a new plan will be reborn. *Eggman: Perfect as always. *Metal Sonic: Should we get started? *Eggman: Yes. Time to build those weapons up. (Eggman started to develop the weapons. He created a series of blaster guns and started to test them on the targets) *Eggman: Good. But need more effort. (Eggman created some laser guns to shoot on the targets with Metal Sonic) *Metal Sonic: Easy catching. *Eggman: That should do it. Ho ho ho, i am a genius. Let's make more weapons. *Metal Sonic: Good idea. (Eggman created lightsaber-like swords and swing them like a rope) *Eggman: Huh huh huh. Who's the man now? *Metal Sonic: Fight me for training! *Eggman: Bring it on. *Metal Sonic: *fight with Eggman with the light swords* *Eggman: You can't catch me. *Metal Sonic: Behold! You are no match for a robot. *Eggman: *fight with the light swords* Come on, be strong and show me what you got. *Metal Sonic: *hit Eggman with the light sword* *Eggman: Ahhhh, you got me. *Metal Sonic: Thank you master, these swords could be used on destroying the hedgehog. *Eggman: I'll see what i can do. (Eggman then created a bunch of rocket guns and shoot at the Sonic cardboards) *Eggman: Ha ha ha! Bingo! *Metal Sonic: Shame on that blue hedgehog. You know that i'm the real Sonic. *Eggman: You are the real Sonic my friend. There's a lot going on in order to be prepared on ruling the world. *Metal Sonic: Your robots will serve a new kind of humanity. *Eggman: I know. I'm just getting started. MARIO AND SONIC RED AND BLUE (In another dimension in the Mushroom Kingdom, a world where the mushroom heads called Toads reside, it was a peaceful day in harmony at the Toad Town. In the Acorn Plains, the Goombas are heading to their homes as three Goombas sneaked in to catch a Mushroom.) *Goomba #1: Oh boy, today's my lucky day. *Goomba #2: Who's gonna get the mushroom? *Goomba #3: I know it's mine. *Goomba #1: I'm gonna get it first. *Goomba #2: No, it's mine. My lunch. *Goomba #1: Zip it baby mommy. *Goomba #2: Who's calling baby mommy. *Goomba #3: Your a baby mushroom. *Goomba #2: I am no mushroom. I'm a Goomba. *Goomba #1: We're all Goombas. *Goomba #3: Alright, time to go grab this mushroom and become invisible. *Goomba #1: Right in. *Goomba #2: Right on. (A koopa shell hit the three Goombas) *Goomba #1: Ooh, ow. *Goomba #2: Drat. (Super Mario is running into the plains as Luigi join along to run with Mario) *Luigi: I'm going to race to the end. *Mario: No. I'm going to race to the end first. *Luigi: I'm almost there. Just getting closer and closer. *Mario: Not so fast! *Luigi: Watch it bro. *Mario: *jump on the ? Block* Boom. *Luigi: Did a coin just pop up? *Mario: Yeah. Just like a video game. *Luigi: I'm going to race after the princess! *Mario: Not without a winner! *run fast* *Luigi: Hey. Come back here. *run fast* (Mario and Luigi are dashing into the path to Peach's castle) *Luigi: Why are we doing this? *Mario: We have a meeting today. We have to make it on time. *Luigi: We're not going to be late this! *Mario: Let's a go! (Mario and Luigi arrive in Peach's castle on time as they stop running to walk into the castle) *Mario: We-a made it. *Luigi: Shoot, that was a close one. *Mario: Okay Princess Peach, here we go. *Luigi: Alright, i wonder what the princess and the Toads have in stock for us? (Inside of Princess Peach's castle) *Mario: Good morning princess. Is anyone home? *Peach: Hi Mario. Welcome to the castle. You're here on time. *Mario: Oh yeah, i knew the meeting was going to start. *Toadsworth: Ah, my friends. Glad you make it on time. Follow me. We save two seats for you. *Luigi: Oh well, the spot is for us. (At the meeting room, Mario and Luigi found a place where to sit on the big table and the Toads are talking to each other like a chit chat) *Peach: Please take a seat. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Not a problem. *Peach: Alright, we're all set. *Luigi: Yep. *Mario: We're a ready. *Toadsworth: Okay. *Peach: Good morning everyone. Thank you for all coming. I would like to introduce you to Mario and Luigi. *Toads: *clap* *Mario: It's a us. *Luigi: Yay. *Peach: Thank you very much. Now, we have a lot of threats going on in this world. We all known what Bowser have been leading to. *Mario: We could be up on destroying the whole kingdom. *Luigi: He could be planning on capturing the princess. *Everyone: *shocked* *Luigi: Sorry. I shouldn't say that. *Peach: Look at all the events Bowser has done for several years. We're trying to make the Mushroom Kingdom more secure as possible. *Luigi: I'll say we build a wall. *Mario: Luigi! *Luigi: What is wrong with my predictions i make. *Toadsworth: Luigi, we don't need to make a wall to prevent from Bowser coming in. *Luigi: Sorry. *Mario: It's okay Luigi, these guys know what to do. *Luigi: Yeah, they shouldn't done it. *Peach: Well, let's discuss some things while we talk. *Toadsworth: Okay. *Mario: Not a problem. (Meanwhile at Mobius, a blue hedgehog is sleeping on the bed as the alarm went on as the hedgehog turn off the alarm) *Sonic: *wake up* Good morning. *Knuckles: Hey Sonic, get up, today it's the first day of school. *Sonic: First day of school, what? *Tails: Today's the day. Let's go have some breakfast before we leave. *Sonic: Alright, not a problem. (At the kitchen, Knuckles begin to make some pancakes as Tails toast two waffles up) *Tails: Sonic, how the plates going? *Sonic: *place the plates on each side of the table* Perfect. *Knuckles: The pancakes are almost done. Almost there. *Tails: Boom. The waffles are ready. *Knuckles: That fast? *Tails: Yeah. They're quick. We're lucky to have a fast toaster than a slower one. *Sonic: Dang, you're even that quick. *Knuckles: Man, you're totally nuts. *Tails: Awkward. *Knuckles: Pancakes are almost done. Let's get the breakfast going. *Tails: Alright. *Sonic: Pass it to the plates, will ya. *Tails: Oh sure. *Knuckles: Pancakes coming right up. *Sonic: Darn it, let me try again. *hold the plates as Knuckles move the pan as the pancakes flip* *Knuckles: Perfect. *Tails: *use a spatula to put the pancakes on the table* *Sonic: Where's the waffles? *Tails: Oh. *place three waffles on the plate* *Sonic: Simple. *place the plates on the side of the table* *Tails: Breakfast is served. *Knuckles: Okay, let's eat. *Sonic: Right on. (At the street, Amy Rose and Cream are walking to school as Cheese the chao follows them) *Amy: Are you excited for school today? *Cream: Yes. I can't wait to go back to school. Even Cheese is ready to go back. *Amy: What? He doesn't learn or teach anything. He's your chao pet. *Cream: I know. We should wait for the bus to come so we can get ready to go. *Amy: Okay. I'll tell Sonic that the bus is almost there so we can catch up with him. *Cream: He's the boy of your dreams? *Amy: Yes. Ever since we were kids, we would ever go on a date! *Cream: Whoa. That was awkward. *Amy: It's not awkward. Don't you get it? We're excited to go to high school together with all of our friends like Knuckles and Tails. *Cream: I knew they would be there. *Amy: I'm going to call them right now. (Back at Sonic's house, the gang have finished their breakfast as Sonic, Tails and Knuckles clean the plates) *Sonic: Cleaning the plates is a lot of work. *Tails: We're going to be late for school. *Knuckles: We won't be late. We'll be on time. *Sonic: We don't need a car to drive. We can run all the way to school. *Tails: You have cool superhuman speed you got there, right? *Sonic: Yep. I am the man. *phone calling* Oh, gotta make a phone call. *answer the phone* Hello? *Amy: *on the phone* Sonic, are you there? The bus is almost here. You and your friends should be up by now. It's the first day of school! *Sonic: Drat! There's school?! We gotta go. Ciao. *stop calling* Guys, we gotta go. *Tails: For what? The movies? *Knuckles: No, it's school time! *Sonic: Get your bags going. We have to go right now this instant. *Tails: Oh. *Knuckles: I think it's about time. *Sonic: Let's move it! *Tails: Okay. (Back in the streets where Amy and Cream are waiting on the bus) *Amy: How long is the bus? *Cream: Almost there. *Amy: Oh, it's coming here. *Cream: Sweet. Look like it's time to go to school. *Sonic: *arrive with Knuckles and Tails from dashing* Up and away. *Amy: Sonic, you came! *Sonic: Yeah. I was just rushing on time. *Knuckles: Shoot that was a close one. *Tails: My feet are tired. *Sonic: Don't worry, you'll get on the bus somehow just to cool off your feet. *Tails: Yeah right. *Amy: The bus is here. *Cream: And it's stopping by. Come on guys, the bus is waiting. *Knuckles: Here we go again. (The gang get on the bus as the bus moves) *Tails: *sit on the chair* Ah. *Sonic: Are you okay? *Tails: Yeah, what's the matter? *Sonic: Oh, nothing. Everything is well. *Knuckles: That's my man. *Sonic: Uh huh. That's right Knuckles. *Tails: We're all going to high school now, right? *Sonic: Yeah. I miss my middle school days. I remember when there used to be free lunch at middle school last year. *Knuckles: Not everything is going to be the same from our previous schools. *Amy: Like elementary school? *Sonic: Yeah. I think we're going to be challenged by the teachers. *Tails: Teachers alway challenge us. We're not going to get the same teacher every year, right? *Sonic: Yes. You get to choose your own classes now. Easy piece of cake. *Tails: Yeah. No more staffs choosing our classes for us. We can choose our classes whatever we want. *Sonic: Uh huh. That should do the lesson. *Knuckles: That's right Sonic. *Amy: School is only a block. We should be here by only a minute. *Cream: It can't watch for the new school year. *Sonic: It's going to be fascinating. *Knuckles: Are you guys ready? *Tails: Yes. I am finally ready. *Sonic: School, here we come. (The bus stops by the school, dropping off Sonic and the gang) *Sonic: Whoa, we're here. *Tails: Thank you very much. *Knuckles: Here's the tip. *give money to the bus driver* *Bus Driver: Oh, thank you very much. *Knuckles: You're welcome. *Tails: Oh well, school time. (The background song "Act My Age" by Hoodie Allen plays and at the school campus, many mobians are sitting, walking and talking together as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy and Cream are walking to the school as Cheese follow them) *Sonic: So many students. *Knuckles: That's a lot of them. You gotta tell about them. *Sonic: Yeah, too many people. *Tails: I knew they were going to be that many. *Amy: This is what high school is suppose to look like. *Cream: Yeah. All the students are teenagers now. *Amy: I know. *Sonic: Mind as well check the football field? *Tails: Sure, not a problem. (At the football field, many students are playing football as the people are seen sitting on the benches. Sonic and the gang watch the students play) *Sonic: Alright. *Knuckles: Way to go. *Tails: That was fun. *Amy: You guys are into sports? *Sonic: Yeah. *Tails: Sports is kinda fun. *Sonic: Football is their game. Football is their heart of the lore. *Knuckles: Mind as well go into the hallway? *Tails: Sure. Let's go to the hallway guys. *Amy: Okay. *Cream: I wonder what the inside looks like from the school? (Inside of the hallway, there are many students walking and talking while some of them are sitting on the floor. Sonic and the gang are walking in the hallway.) *Sonic: Not a bad place for a hallway. *Tails: I like this school. *Knuckles: This is our first time, right? *Tails: Yeah. Looking good. *Amy: They got their phones and all the books and supplies they needed. *Cream: New school year, right? *Amy: Sure is my friend. *Sonic: Let's go check what the cafeteria looks like. (At the cafeteria, many of the students are eating breakfast at the table) *Sonic: Wow. *Tails: Looking good for a lunch place. *Knuckles: At least we got big tables. *Amy: Ooh, they get to sit on the floor. *Sonic: Blah, i'm not sitting with a bunch of fleas and ants crawling around my legs. *Tails: Me too. *Cream: Let's just take a look at the menu. *Amy: Not a problem. (The gang look at the lunch menu for breakfast and lunch) *Sonic: In the morning, breakfast. In the meantime, lunch. *Tails: You got it blue boy. *Knuckles: We just ate breakfast. We're just going to walk for a while. *Amy: Me too. *Sonic: Wait, we were suppose to hang out. *Cream: We are hanging out Sonic. But we better stick as a group. *Sonic: I know. *Tails: Ooh, the cheerleaders are about to do their practice. Come back outside. *Sonic: Really? Where? (Outside, the female hedgehog cheerleaders are doing their practice for the school spirit) *Cheerleaders: Give me a M! Give me a O! Give me a B! Give me a I! Give me a U! Give me a S! Go Mobius! *Sonic: Whoa, looking good ladies. *Cheerleader #1: Thank you. *Tails: Sonic. *Sonic: I think you should go for a chili dog over a hamburger. *Cheerleader #2: Awww. *Cheerleader #3: You're the fastest person i've ever met in my life. *Sonic: Yep. I guess you want a cha-ching. *Cheerleader #4: Ooh. *Cheerleader #5: That's nice. *Sonic: Looking fresh from the start. *Tails: Uh....hi? *Cheerleader #6: Hi there. *Tails: You look cute. *Cheerleader #6: Ahhh. *Sonic: Really? *Tails: Well, i said it first. *Amy: Come on guys, we gotta get going. *Sonic: Yeah, bye ladies. *Cheerleader #1: Bye Sonic. *Tails: Enjoy practicing your cheerleadering. *Cheerleader #2: Not a problem. *Cheerleader #3: He's so cute. *Tails: The cheerleaders love me. *Knuckles: Why can't you just talk to them. *Tails: I don't know how. I'm just trying. *Sonic: You're doing your best Tails. It's not your fault afterwards. *Tails: Yeah, i thought i was shy at first to the ladies. *Amy: At least you have us. *Cream: Yeah. Cheese is alway there, watching us, right? *Cheese: *cuddle with Cream* *Cream: Awww. (The class bell ring) *Sonic: Oh no. Class is going to start. *Tails: The school is starting. Gotta go. *Knuckles: We all share the same class, right? *Sonic: Yes. *Amy: I know. *Cream: Hurry, we don't wanna be late for class. *Sonic: Let's go. *Tails: Time to go to schoolwork. (The background song end and at Geometry class, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Cream walk into class) *Cream: Hide little buddy. *Cheese: *hide in Cream's backpack* *Sonic: Take a seat. We got room for everyone. *Knuckles: Sonic, just sit. You're not the teacher. *Sonic: Fine. *Tails: Oh, the teacher is coming. Be quiet. *Sonic: Um. *Knuckles: Shhhh. We're getting started. *Sonic: Okay. *Tails: *whisper* The teacher is here. (The teacher came into the classroom) *Geometry Teacher Good morning class. Welcome to your new school year. I will be your Geometry teacher for this school year. We have a lot to learn for this semester. *Sonic: Wow. *Tails: I can't wait. *Geometry Teacher: Please be quiet and the teacher is talking. *Sonic: Sorry. *Geometry Teacher: Okay. Look at these shapes. Are they so talent on making lines? You gotta know the basic of algebra. *Tails: Whao. *Geometry Teacher: Shhhhhhh. *Tails: Not again. *Geometry Teacher: Okay, now where were we? (Back at Princess Peach's castle, in the meeting room) *Mario: We make sure that all the lands like Yoshi's Island is safe from Bowser planning a big attack on us. *Peach: I agree on that one. *Luigi: Oh boy. *Toadsworth: Let make this all clear. Once we test out the new power-ups, we know when we're ready to stop Bowser again. *Toad: I hope Bowser burn in the lava. *Toadette: He should be taught a lesson. *Toadsworth: Ah, i like that one. *Luigi: Wow, very cool. *Mario: I think Bowser is a pest. *Peach: Ha ha, very funny. He is one. *Luigi: The biggest pest of all. *Toadsworth: Okay guys. No more pest comments. Let's just focus on the rest of the meeting. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Now with the talking and the soulution. *Toadsworth: Quiet. I'm about to talk. *Luigi: Fine. (Meanwhile in a rocky sharp land, in the lava land, two Dry Bones are walking to catch fish) *Dry Bone #1: He he he, what do we have here? *Dry Bone #2: I see nothing but pee pee. *Dry Bone #1: That's lava folk. *Dry Bone #2: Where's the fish suppose to be? *Dry Bone #1: I don't see it. *Dry Bone #2: I don't see it somewhere. Or the bubbles. (A blargg show up in the lava, scaring the two dry bones off) *Dry Bone #1: Lava monster! *Dry Bone #2: Run! *Blargg: Hur hur hur, that's funny. (A flying magikoopa is flying with a broom and heading to Bowser's Castle) *Kamek: What a tuff day. I'm going to check on Bowser. (Inside of Bowser's castle, many Goombas are walking to the training room, Koopatrols building their armors, Bullet Bills being prepared by the Hammer Bros and the Shy Guys hiding from their rooms as Bowser walk by) *Bowser: Stupid shy guys. *Kammy: Bowser, how long we have been working for? *Bowser: 30 years, i say, 30 years! *Kammy: What a single plan of a clan. Mind as well we talk about this in the throne room? *Bowser: Oh yes. With the exception of that, we have a lot to learn about destroying the Mario brothers. *Kammy: I hope we capture the princess again. (At the throne room) *Bowser: Ah, home sweet throne. *Kammy: The perfect place for us. *Bowser: *sit in his throne* Now i wonder what the good news bring. (Kamek arrives at the castle from going through a window to the throne room) *Kamek: Hello Bowser. *Bowser: Ugh. Kamek, what brings you here? *Kamek: Mario and Luigi are about to start their meeting. *Bowser: A meeting? Ah ha. No one has left the castle. Now it is my chance to capture the princess and end Mario and Luigi's misery for all. *Kammy: I wish we can merge the worlds together. *Bowser: No. That was a few months ago. That stupid Subspace shouldn't happen at all. *Kamek: Um? May i ask a question? *Bowser: Sure. Any question you like. *Kamek: Are we going to use a airship to capture the princess? *Bowser: Yes! I hate when people ask me stupid questions that i already know so far. *Kamek: Don't be angry about it. *Bowser: Silence! There is only one way to capture Peach. *Kammy: What should we do? *Kamek: Bring the Goombas over? *Bowser: We're going to use a airship to leave this place. I should get my minions ready to stop the Mario brothers afterwards. *Kamek: Got it boss. *Kammy: We'll be ready in no time. *Bowser: Pack up. This is going to be a long trip for us. *evil laugh* (Meanwhile at Mobius at the Death Egg, the robots are being built by the machines as Eggman and Metal Sonic walk to check on the robots) *Eggman: Robots, robots, robots. How nice they are being made. *Metal Sonic: Just like in a toy factory. We are building our empire just to destroy the world. *Eggman: I'll be ready when it's time. Those animals will lose by the hands of me. *Metal Sonic: Even with that fast boy Sonic. He'll never learn how to not mess with us. *Eggman: There is something i need to do. How about i bring one of my Sonic robots over and destroy that useless superhuman fast hedgehog. *Metal Sonic: That sound great to me. *Eggman: Let's bring a robot to destroy with. (At the robot room, Eggman and Metal Sonic walk to find the perfect robot to destroy Sonic) *Eggman: Okay, which one should i pick to destroy Sonic? Ah ha, there. *Metal Sonic: Mecha Sonic, is it? *Eggman: Yep. He is the most powerful robot out of all the robots i built over the years. *Metal Sonic: All it need some coding. *Eggman: This robot will destroy Sonic for good. I'm sick of getting revenge. Now the best part is to destroy Sonic for good with this robot. *Metal Sonic: Let's activate him to head to Earth. *Eggman: No problem. *activate Mecha Sonic* Mecha Sonic, i have a job for you. I want you to go to Earth and stop Sonic for me. *Mecha Sonic: Yes master. *Eggman: He he he, we haven't talk for a while. *Mecha Sonic: I know master. I know what to do. *Eggman: Go to Earth and find Sonic. *Mecha Sonic: Yes master. I will find that blue hedgehog and destroy him. *fly and leave the Death Egg and head to Earth* *Eggman: I hope he'll be back soon. (Back at Princess Peach's castle in the meeting room) *Toadsworth: With praise of our gods, let hope that another day will rise tomorrow and no more bad days will come even to this day. *Luigi: In this universe! *Toadsworth: Shut up! Ugh, the meeting is finally over. Let's go have some breakfast. *Peach: Thank you for all coming. I hope you have a great day. *Mario: Luigi, why did you blurp out the meeting? *Luigi: But i didn't. I was trying to help him. *Mario: Brother, you know it's not nice when you talk when the person is talking. We have to go to all of this when we were kids. *Luigi: But we were raised on a island. We have no building, no place, no school and no technologies. *Mario: We did have school. A ferry came to ship us all the way to school. *Luigi: Oh, we have school, but everything else on the island, there is nothing! *Mario: You don't need to shout out loud. We will forever be brothers and raised in one big world. *Luigi: We are proud of living here and not in some purple bubble like the Subspace. *Peach: Boys, mind as well stop fighting and get some pancakes going? *Mario: Um, sure. *Luigi: Yeah, sorry Mario. *Mario: It's okay. *Peach: I want a apology. *Mario: Uh...... *Peach: Apologize. *Mario: I'm sorry. *Luigi: Apology accepted. *Mario: Don't shout out loud ever again for the meeting. *Luigi: Got it brother. *Toadsworth: Come on boys, let's eat as one big happy family. *Mario: Okay. *Luigi: Let's-a make breakfast. *Peach: That's much better. TO BE CONTINUED Next: Mario and Sonic: Red and Blue (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Category:Fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:MarioFan65's Fanon Stuff